Tatsuki Uchiha
Tatsuki Uchiha (うちは たつき, Uchiha Tatsuki) lived during the warring states period as a kunoichi of the Uchiha clan. Tatsuki belongs to Shirayuki-no-Mai on deviantART, aka Sibbyna on fanfiction.net. Background Before the ninja villages were created, Tatsuki was the youngest of three children. However, she grew up as an only child from a young age after her older brothers were killed in war. Despite the loss of her kin, Tatsuki developed a very strong, sister-like relationship with her younger cousin, Sayuri Uchiha. She spent most of her time with Sayuri earlier in life, until Sayuri's father, Naoki Uchiha, introduced Tatsuki to Juzo Uchiha , with whom she shared great chemistry with. Tatsuki also developed a close friendship with Rōko Uchiha as a child, and greatly respected Rōko's passion and strength both on and off the battlefield. Tatsuki competed with Sayuri and Juzo often throughout her childhood and teenage years; later, as she started going off to battle more regularly, she and Juzo became a formidable duo in war. Later, as a young adult, Tatsuki was considered highly ranked within the clan and participated in many battles. However, Tatsuki's resolve was to fight in order to protect her loved ones, rather than for dominance on the battlefield. She was always looking for ways to pacify conflicts and did not hold on to grudges, even toward rival clans. Still, despite her best efforts, those whom she was close with were still perishing in the constant warring between clans. This began to waver her resolve to keep fighting. Tatsuki eventually left the clan to surrender to the Senju when Madara kept refusing Hashirama Senju's offerings of peace. Her decision stemmed from her desire for peace as well as out of self-preservation, fearing that Madara's tenacity would only bring more destruction. When, at last, Madara accepted Hashirama's proposal for peace, Tatsuki supported the alliance between the Senju and Uchiha clan and the creation of Konohagakure. She also supported Hashirama's promotion to Hokage, and lived well within the village. Around this time she befriended Shiroi Reini , with whom she spent most of her days of relative peace. However, skirmishes between the villages began to break out, which eventually evolved into the First Shinobi World War. It was in this war that Tatsuki would ultimately die in, around the time of Hiruzen Sarutobi's promotion to Hokage. Personality Despite her conservative and quiet countenance, Tatsuki is a caring and gentle woman, especially towards those who are weak or cannot help themselves. Her core value is her belief in the importance of responsibility, which made Tatsuki a person who always keeps her promises and someone others can depend on, making her a good ally. Tatsuki would rather think before going into action, and is intelligent with her strategies. Whenever possible, she seeks to reach quick, efficient, and decisive conclusions to conflicts, thinking that this is the best way to approach an issue. Her motivation lies in creating an era of peace so that her loved ones are safe, ultimately bringing the chaos of the warring states era to an end; however, this drive can lead her to be a tacit enabler, which she realized was a fault in herself after Juzo's death. Overall, she is a perceptive woman who thinks of the greater good for the future. While her loyalty has been questioned after leaving the Uchiha clan, she has shown to be especially loyal to Konohagakure, and would do anything to ensure the village's safety and growth. Tatsuki is creative, insightful, decisive, passionate, and altruistic; however, she can also be overly perfectionistic and idealistic in her pursuits. Unlike most of her clansmen, she does not succumb to the Uchiha's Curse of Hatred. Appearance Tatsuki is a tall, fair-skinned woman with a curvaceous figure. She has long dark hair that she partially ties back into a bun, leaving half of her hair unbound, with her bangs center-parted and pinned away from her face. Her eyes are equally as dark, which are centered over sharp cheekbones. She has a round face and a long, pointed nose and chin. She paints her lips a subtle rosy hue. For her casual clothing, Tatsuki wears a standard dark blue high-collar shirt in accordance to what her clansmen usually wear, with the Uchiha insiginia printed on her back. The shirt reaches mid-thigh with two small slits on either side, with long, loose sleeves that fall over her wrists. She also wears a purple sash around her waist and a deep red skirt that reaches below her knees, with black spandex underneath. In battle, she wears red armour that covers her torso, hips, and shins. Tatsuki also has a navy blue, high-collared garment that drapes over her shoulders and a matching knee-length skirt that has two large slits in both the front and back, covering the outer sides of her legs. Underneath she wears a tight black jumpsuit with blue arm guards and traditional sandals. Abilities Like most Uchiha, Tatsuki has an affinity for fire release techniques and can use her clan's famous fire ninjutsu. However, with these techniques, that is the limit of her ninjutsu abilities; instead, Tatsuki mastered genjutsu and kenjutsu skills. Tatsuki isn't physically strong nor notable with taijutsu, but her natural grace help improve her physical combat, for she can easily evade and trick her opponents. Genjutsu During this time, Tatsuki was considered to be one of the best genjutsu users in the clan. Tatsuki also used her genjutsu to manipulate others, creating false events and influencing peoples' behaviors, making it easy to interrogate enemy ninja. She could also inflict her illusions to more than one person at a time, which she used to draw out and isolate her target. Dōjutsu Sharingan Like other ninja in her clan, Tatsuki awakened her sharingan as she started going off to battle, activating it after experiencing significant emotional distress from the constant fighting. Tatsuki has the sharingan's generic abilities such as seeing chakra, using advanced genjutsu, following and predicting enemy movement, as well as copying other ninja techniques. Mangekyou Sharingan Tatsuki was also able to awaken the Mangekyou Sharingan after Juzo was killed, which ultimately influenced her to surrender to the Senju. Equipment Chain Whip While most shinobi during this period used various assorted weapons, Tatsuki usually fought with her specialty chain whip. Her chain whip, nicknamed Sunflower (ひまわり, Himawari), got it's reputation as Tatsuki began infusing her fire release into the blade, which would make the metal be engulfed in flames. This weapon can only be used in long-ranged battles, but she also used it to hook onto enemies and pull them close for short-ranged combat. She was mostly seen carrying this when she went to battle, not even carrying a katana like most others, and has shown remarkable skill when she wields it. Status Quotes *''(To Juri Ginchishio)'' "We make a great pair, you and I. Why don't you join me instead?" *''(To Tobirama Senju) "Do you know what happens to someone when they unlock their Sharingan? Perhaps I never paid any mind to it before, but at some point, I started to notice a terrifying change within the Uchiha because of it. It scares even me. I am afraid that one day, I will also fall to such depths." *(To Tobirama Senju)'' "I'm doing this because I believe in your brother; I believe in the both of you." *''(To Tobirama Senju)'' "This moment of peace we're experiencing now… I wish it could last forever." Trivia *Tatsuki's name means "honour". *Her hobbies are traditional dancing and making flower arrangements. *Tatsuki's love interest is Tobirama Senju. Reference Tatsuki Uchiha and images are original from my deviantART, unless stated otherwise (artists will be credited at the bottom of each picture). Shiroi Reini belongs to Mirai Reini. Rōko Uchiha belongs to Love-Inspired. The background of Tatsuki's profile image belongs to TV Tokyo, and the picture of Tatsuki's chain whip belongs to TecmoKoei. Any information regarding Tatsuki and Tobirama as a couple can be found on their Tobirama x Tatsuki couple page. Any information related to the Naruto universe was found on Narutopedia. Any additional information was found on Wikipedia. Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Uchiha Category:Deceased Category:Pre-Gen Category:Konohagakure Category:FINAL